The Havans Invade
by Lupe-Neo
Summary: Buffy has defeated the First but a new evil has been unconvered..... Please Please Please review, this is my first story
1. The Beginning

Yes i do own Buffy, * called* one min *mumbling* Damn! 'Apparently i sold it to this guy called Joss Whedon, Oh well looks like i dont own Buffy know  
  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
We had just defeated The First and were making our way to the airport that would take us too Cleveland, where there is supposedly another Hellmouth. Everyone was here, me (Buffy), Faith, Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow, and Dawn. The only fault in our team was Spike, who had sacrificed himself to save Sunnydale (and blow it up). I still cried over it at night, I had loved Spike, I would of stayed behind and died with him. Willow helped me too see that I had to look to the future, not dwell on the past.  
  
"So....this Hellmouth in Cleveland," Anya said in her usual cheery voice," What do you think will be the baddie this time Buffy, The Second?!?" Everyone laughed at this apart from me and Faith.  
  
"There you go again!" I shouted," This is not a game! If I had my way I wouldn't be a Slayer O.K? Stop making a joke out of it."  
  
" On this one occasion, I agree with B, we shouldn't be making jokes about saving the world," Faith said supporting me, I looked at her in admiration.  
  
" I was only trying to cheer everyone up," Anya said, a little downhearted.  
  
" Well it didn't cheer me up" Faith and I said together. Nothing was said for the rest of the journey to the airport. 


	2. The Journey

Yes i do own Buffy, * called* one min *mumbling* Damn! 'Apparently i sold it to this guy called Joss Whedon, Oh well looks like i dont own Buffy know  
  
Chapter Two: The Journey  
  
The plane landed safetly and the gang got out.  
  
"Ummm...., guys?" Willow cried," Is it me or is the sky full of Dragons?!?" Everyone looked out off the windows, sure enough, the sky was full of them.  
  
"Their Dragon Warlords actually," Giles put in, without looking up," There must be a War somewhere."  
  
"Why don't the people see them?" Dawn whispered, scared.  
  
"There are no people," Giles said simply. Just as Giles said there wasn't any people.  
  
"Willow, can you find a spell that can tell us what is going on?" I asked, the first one to react.  
  
" Yeah hang on," Willow replied. She looked through her book and found one.  
  
" Got one," Willow said and started to draw out her chalk circle. She took out her puriying salt.  
  
" With this salt, I purify my circle", Willow said, sprinkling the salt around her circle. Her eyes went a shade of Dark Green, the sign that she was doing Wicca, not her Dark Magick she so often uses.  
  
"Firelight, my soul is bright, tell me what is happening tonight," Willow chanted.  
  
" The demons from the Planet Ool are approaching, they are the final evil," A great voice boomed over head," There is no Hellmouth here, only Earth's last defences, the Dragon Warlords. They seek the Slayer and her companions for help."  
  
" Well..., here we are," Faith said.  
  
" You must find the Coven of Simara and talk to the Dragon Warlord's Leader, Samhain. Then you must set out to help his subjects."  
  
The voice dissapered and Willow went normal again.  
  
" Where are we going to find this 'Coven of Simara'?" Xander asked.  
  
" At the top of Mount Destiny," Willow answered.  
  
" Let's go," I instructed. 


	3. The Meeting

Yes i do own Buffy, * called* one min *mumbling* Damn! 'Apparently i sold it to this guy called Joss Whedon, Oh well looks like i dont own Buffy know  
  
Chapter Three: The Meeting  
  
The trek to the top was harsh and dangerous. I had had to slay many Vampires that think they're gonna help these demon things. As we walked up the last stretch of mountain a blinding flash of light shone out of a cave.  
  
" Welcome to the Coven of Simara, " A great voice boomed out. A Dragon Warlord stood in the entrance to the cave. A blood-stained coat of mail hung from his horns to his tail, a lond sword hung at his left side and a large crossbow was slung over his shoulder.   
  
" I am Samhain," Samhain boomed," And before you introduce your selves, I already know who you are".  
  
" It is a honour to meet you Sire," Giles said bowing.  
  
" They'll be no need for that," Samhain chuckled," Here I want you to treat me as you treat each other." I saw a glint of light and felt for the hilt of my scythe (now shortened to fit my belt). Just as it came towards Samhain I drew it out and slashed it out off the air.   
  
" Thank you Buffy," Samhain said, " This is our enemy, the Havans. They are a deadley race of demons and will stop at nothing to take over the world and   
  
re-unite Glory the Goddess with The First. Now kneel down all of you." Obidentaly we all kneeled. Samhain took out his sword and placed the flat edge of the sword on my shoulder.  
  
" By the power of the Dragon Warlords, I, Samhain, use Xear to knight Buffy, Giles, Anya, Dawn, Xander and Faith."   
  
He went along the line tapping each of their shoulders.  
  
" Arise," Samhain said. We all rised up, feeling some how a new power inside us.  
  
" Now to battle, Giles please help our researchers to look up everything on the Havans, the inside will look much like your library so you can search in the right places. Anya, Xander and Dawn please help our caterers fill enough baskets of food, don't moan, everyone will help in the final battle. Buffy and Faith please follow me." Everyone went to their assigned positions and Me and Faith followed the Warlord.  
  
" What do you think we are gonna do B?" Faith whispered.  
  
" Dunno, I hope we get kitted out in armour like Samhain's," I whispered back excitedly. Samhain stooped outside what looked like the armoury, he went in so we followed him in too.  
  
" I have had armour made for you already," Samhain said, handing down a guilt of armour too me," It will protect you from many off the injuries you will endure." We put on our armour, I felt like a King in it. I had called my scythe   
  
Xcalibur, after King Arthur's ledgenary sword, so it went neatley with the armour.  
  
"Ummmmm....., Samhain?" Faith asked," I don't have a weapon to call my own."  
  
"No worries," Samhain said," Use this sword, it is my old training sword, Xenot and probally the only one you'll be able to carry. Also both off you take these." He handed us two crossbows, they had just been made, Mine looked exactly like my own that got destroyed in the fight against The First. We slung them over our shoulders and felt the re-assuring weight.  
  
" May of the other Warlords are over that hill," Samhain said, pointing to a large hill," Defending us against the Havans, you are to go there to help. Get on my back." We clambered onto his back and he took of into the sky. It took about five minutes to get there. As we landed Samhain handed us our crossbow ammo.  
  
" Good Luck," Samhain said as he flew away. We started of to the line off Dragons, which were having a rest, the Havans had stopped coming at them.  
  
" Well hello there," One Dragon said to us," I am Maboon, second in command."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Faith said sarcastically," What about you B?" I hadn't been listening much and was loading my crossbow.  
  
"Yeah yeah whatever," I said off-hand. I looked down the aiming slit, " Perfect", I muttered. I lossend Xcalibur so it would come out easily when I needed it. I opened my back-pack Samhain had gave me when Faith wasn't looking, inside was a Sniper Scope for my crossbow, rations for both off us and a large box.  
  
" Don't open the box unless you are in grave peril," Samhain had warned me. 


End file.
